Lucy's New Boyfriend
by Anime lover9786
Summary: Looks like Lucy's finally done it. She's found a boyfriend after all her hardships and failures to do so. But he's not exactly the nicest guy in the world. What does he do behind closed doors? Why does Natsu hate him so much?


Natsu glared at him from across the room. He was sitting in _Natsu's_ seat talking to _Natsu's _friends, and making sure Natsu kept his distance from Lucy. Every time He spoke to Lucy _he_ was there. Of course they could have a real conversation with him around. Even during the rare time they were apart, Lucy would always talk about him. But the weird thing was that she'd never say anything bad about him or even complain in the slightest.

"Natsu!" Natsu looked up to see the blonde beauty herself looking down upon him."Hey! I haven't seen you in a while. Oh! You remember my boyfriend Sting right?"

"How could I forget..." Natsu really didn't see how everyone warmed up Sting so easily after the games. They greatly disapproved of him before, but after he showed them that he 'changed' they started to accept him. Natsu wanted to have a serious talk with the girl about Sting. He had an off feeling about him, but never had the chance to tell anyone about it. "...So Lucy, how about we go on a job? Just you and me."

"I'd love-"

"I don't think so." Sting interjected. "We're going on a date." Sting wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her close.

"No we weren't,"

"Well we are now!" Sting glared down at his girlfriend.

"But..." Lucy glanced at Natsu.

"Let's _go _Lucy!" Sting grabbed her wrist roughly and tugged her forward.

"Tsk. Bastard." Natsu grumbled as he turned back his drink.

"It's okay Natsu. I'm sure You'll get your girl back. Then you can be lovers again!" Natsu looked up and saw Mira standing in front of him.

"We're not lovers!" An angry blush coated his cheeks. He sighed and clutched his cup sadly. "Besides, Sting would never let us anything more anyways..."

"So you admit that you do want to be something more?!" Mira yelled as she clutched his shoulders tightly and shook him wildly.

"No! We...we're just friends." Mira sighed at Natsu's denial. Everyone knew he was jealous. It was sort of bittersweet for her since his actions were proof of his

feelings for Lucy, but she hated to see him in so much pain.

* * *

Lucy came to the guild the next day and Natsu rushed up to her. "Good-" Lucy walked right past him and she held her head down as she did. Natsu followed her to the bar confused. "Are you okay?"

"S-Sting told me not to talk to you..." Lucy looked around, almost as if she were expecting someone to jump out of the shadows and attack her.

"What do you mean? Why the hell can't you talk to me?!" Natsu yelled enraged by Sting's secret orders. Who was he to sever his relationship with Lucy? He's already torn them apart as it is! He can't just decide that he and Lucy can't talk anymore! It wasn't fair to either of them! Not only was Lucy nakama, but she also his partner! How would they go on missions? Sting wasn't even here! He always found a way to somehow quarantine Lucy from him.

"He feels like you cross the line of friendship too often and you threaten his authority." Lucy mumbled nervously.

"Fuck that! He's not even here!" Natsu her hand in his. "Let's go on a job! -And you can pick this time too!"

"I don't know..."

"Oh you'll be fine!"

Eventually, Lucy choose a decent job. She and Natsu headed out and for the first time since she and Sting got together, they had a good time. They seemed to be separated every second of every day. But now that old magic they shared was renewed. A special spark returned to both of their eyes for the moments they sent together. They spent the day genuinely smiling and enjoying each other.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Lucy!" Natsu dismissed with a smile.

"Bye!" Lucy unlocked her front door and stepped inside.

"Have fun?" She heard from behind her.

"AH! S-Sting! You scared me!" Sting stood ominously behind her. He grabbed her wrist and clenched them tightly.

"What were you doing with him?"

"He doesn't have a thing for me! I swear!"

"I visit my guild for a day and give you one simple a task-"

"I'm sorry! But I missed him!"

"So you like him more than me don't you?!"

"No! I love you! I'm sorry!"

"I can hear your heartbeat speeding up, you dirty liar!" Sting pushed her against the coffee table in her living room, leaving a nasty crack.

"Sting, please..."

* * *

Lucy made her way to the guild the next day. A heavy coat of make-up covering her entire body. To her slight dismay, she noticed Natsu making his way to her. She suspected he wanted to sneak into her house. She really didn't feel like putting up a front for everyone, especially not him. Them being so close, he could see right through her.

"Luce hey!" He greeted with one of his huge signature grins.

"H-Hi Natsu," Lucy looked at the ground behind her.

"Are you okay?" Natsu took a step forward and Lucy responded with a step backwards.

"Yeah, fine..." Lucy took a few more steps back.

"You're acting weird... worse than usual,"

"I'm acting perfectly norm-AHH!" Lucy stepped back so times that she slipped into the river behind her. She crawled out swallowing a huff of air and looked up at Natsu angrily. "Natsu...!" She looked up into his eyes and shock, fear and anger. What just happened? Did she do something? She down at herself and noticed her makeup washing off her and her bruises peeking through.

"Lucy..."

"I-It's not what you think..." Lucy hugged herself and refused to look him in the eyes.

"What happened!? Who did this to you?!" Natsu grabbed her shoulders. He wasn't gentle, but not too rough. But his position reminded Lucy of Sting. He constantly stood over her. Always so intimidating.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy cried as she looked away trying to avoid the impact of his attack.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Lucy!"

"Please, don't...!"

"It's okay! I'm not going to hit you! I'd never!" Lucy opened and eye and turned to him. Realizing he wouldn't hurt her, she buried her head into his chest and began to cry. It was soft at first, but grew greater and louder with each sob. "It's okay, let it all out." He walked her back to her house and sat her down at the cracked coffee table.

"Tell me what happened."

"He got mad at me for going on a mission with you, especially since he told me not to talk to you ..." Natsu's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait a minute! Are you talking about Sting?!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm-"

"Don't apologize. Isn't Sting your boyfriend? How could he beat you?!"

"He's nice to me sometimes!"

"Sometimes isn't enough! He's got love you at all times! How could you be so stupid?! I can't even..." Natsu stopped as soon as he heard a whimper. Lucy held her head down and he notice a tear drop fall. Looked away, hating how horrible it made him feel. Maybe his words were a bit too harsh. "I-I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"No. You're right. I just, God! It's been so hard! I have no love life and, and I thought this was as good as it gets. Guys aren't as interested as I thought they'd be and I don't really have anybody. I feel like if someone wants to be with me, than this is the price I have to pay..."

Natsu wondered how she could ever think she doesn't have a love life. Boys were all over her! Granted she didn't know since he was always playing bodyguard and scaring them all off. But he always saw her as a beautiful, smart, strong, and loyal person. Who doesn't want that? He couldn't say he didn't. And he had to admit that she had him blushing and swooning over her a lot more lately. He thought back to Mira's question few a days ago. _'So you admit you want to something more than friends?' _When he really thought about it, he never really answered that question honestly.

"You know Lucy, you have me."

"No Natsu, I want someone to love not a friend."

"That's me,"

"No! You don't understand! I want-mph!" Natsu crushed his lips against hers in an effort to get her to understand that knew exactly what she was talking about and was willing to give her what she wanted. He always loved her. It just took him some time to realize. She invoked feelings in him that were so strong that he didn't know what to do with himself. She feel so strong and powerful with each day. He did anything he could to be near her and stand her being with someone else. And even worse, that someone abused her. He took her for granted and didn't appreciate how wonderful she was.

They broke apart and Lucy stared at him wide-eyed as a blush coated her cheeks. "Natsu..." She covered her lips with her hands. "So you, want to..."

"Don't ever leave me. Especially not to a jerk like Sting." He pulled her into a hug and held on tightly.

"I won't. I promise."

"Lucy..."

"Yeah?"

Natsu let her go and held her an arms length away. "I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you."

"I-I love you too," They leaned in for another passionate kiss, and their enjoyment couldn't be contained.

* * *

Sting entered the apartment, ready to give Lucy her next beating. But what he found next was very surprising. Natsu was standing in front of her bed, an angry glare directed toward the door and automatically hitting Sting.

"Get out." Natsu stared at him with fiery gleam in his eye as he ignited his flames. "Now."

"What the hell do you think you're-" Caught completely off guard, Sting took a hard blow to the jaw. "Shit!" He held his jaw in pain as took a jab to the stomach, curtsy of Natsu. It didn't take long for Sting to be out cold and thrown out the window. Too bad for Lucy's **old** boyfriend.


End file.
